


Выставка

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Стив пишет картины для Баки и устраивает выставку, на которой должен обязательно побывать Зимний Солдат.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Выставка

— Он был на выставке, знаешь? — как-то спросила Наташа, и Стив застыл, не донеся чашку до губ.

— На какой? В Смитсоне?

Наташа наблюдала за ним с почти зоологическим интересом.

— Да. Попал на камеры. Был там несколько часов, до самого закрытия. 

Стив медленно отставил чашку, опасаясь за ее сохранность, и больше ничего не сказал. Всё утро он был молчалив и задумчив, потом собрал вещи первой необходимости и в тот же вечер покинул Башню, бросив напоследок: «Звоните только по делу».

И исчез почти на год.

***

_Выставка. Ты был на выставке..._

Сыворотка отлично справлялась не только с боевыми задачами. Она позволяла спать по три часа в день, работать при любом освещении и не задыхаться от растворителя.

Но главное — она выдавала воспоминания с фотографической точностью.

Зажав одну кисть в зубах, а другую сунув за ухо, Стив накладывал мазки мастихином в свете тусклой лампочки под потолком. Это была единственная квартирка на верхнем этаже, которую он сумел найти за вменяемые деньги в старом Бруклине. Казалось, знакомые места вдохновят, но в итоге Стив почти не покидал мастерской. Прошлое было в его голове, прямо за веками. Он спал на матрасе среди полотен в тяжелом, маслянистом запахе красок, и его окружали двор дома Баки, овощная лавка, дорога на стадион, парк, где они гуляли, комната Стива, где у Баки была даже своя личная полка в шкафу на случай ночевки... И Баки, Баки, Баки...

_Если ты не помнишь — я напомню тебе!_

Стив рисовал их жизнь. Воспоминания проносились перед глазами с ужасающей скоростью; ему не хватало рук запечатлеть все эти образы. Перепачканный темперой и маслом, Стив метался по мастерской, расставляя готовые холсты по углам и натягивая новые. Грезил наяву картинами прошлого.

_Выставка! Ты посетил выставку. Значит, тебе интересно, кто ты и кем был раньше... А раз так, я тебе напомню. Если не хочешь приходить ко мне и говорить со мной, я тебе покажу..._

Здесь была вся его память, его отчаяние, боль и надежда. На картине «Девочка с яблоком» — Ребекка, «У окна» — миссис Барнс. Вот чистильщик обуви по имени Чак, вид из окна комнаты Баки, две фигуры со спины на Бруклинском мосту, одна — в щегольском костюме и шляпе, сбитой набок, другая — нескладная и маленькая... И Баки — с обольстительной улыбкой, курящий первую и последнюю в жизни сигару, хмурый, усталый, ироничный, хохочущий во все горло...

_Я напомню тебе, кто ты есть._

***

Выставка торжественно открылась в Смитсоновском музее американского искусства, даже за ниточки дергать не пришлось. За неделю до открытия еще три галереи изъявили желание выставить у себя его работы.

Экспозицию Стив выстраивал сам, и с ним не спорили. Оформление было сплошь в звездах и полосах, на открытие его попросили прийти в форме. Стив не возражал. Он охотно раздавал интервью, улыбался объективам телекамер и говорил о том, как тяжело привыкать к современному миру и как арт-терапия помогает сбрасывать стресс от миссий по спасению человечества... Стив очень рассчитывал на шумиху. Он видел, как жадно операторы снимают его работы. 

Хотя Стив нигде это не афишировал, многие пришли к выводу, что это выставка, посвященная Баки Барнсу.

Они ошибались.

Это была выставка, предназначенная Баки Барнсу.

И Зимний Солдат должен был увидеть, что всё это — для него. 

На открытие пришли друзья, смотрели на него и на полотна хитро и многозначительно. В тот же день Тони, человек-фейерверк, устроил вечеринку, где было еще больше народа, музыки, шампанского, запахов женских духов, напомаженных улыбок и поздравлений.

Стив честно сыграл свою роль до конца. А потом крайне деликатно подкупил охрану музея, чтобы получить доступ к записям камер видеонаблюдения.

Следующие дни и ночи он почти неотрывно смотрел в экран, искал знакомую фигуру, боясь просмотреть в толпе. И как только фигура Баки стала мерещиться ему в каждом длинноволосом мужчине, зазвонил телефон.

Они нашли скипетр. Пора было возвращаться в игру.

***

...Стив вернулся в мастерскую после боя в Заковии.

Выставку уже сняли. Работы ожидали отправки в Пенсильванию и Огайо, а Стива ожидали сотни часов записей с камер. Их не удаляли, как он и просил. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Баки на связь не вышел. Стив надеялся увидеть его на записях, понять, что заинтересовало Баки, а мимо чего он прошел.

Стиву хотелось верить, что Баки там есть. 

Он потратил на просмотр весь день и одолел лишь малую часть. У него пестрело в глазах от фигур и лиц, когда Стив стоял над кофеваркой, размышляя, стоит ли потратить на просмотр еще и ночь или все же продолжить с утра.   
Никаких посторонних звуков не раздалось, однако спина сообщила ему, что он уже не один. 

И струна в груди натянулась до звона.

Не оборачиваясь, Стив произнес:

— Я где-то читал, что потерявшим память помогает прогулка по знакомым местам, — он вытащил из сушки вторую чашку. — Но этих мест уже нет. Поэтому я решил напомнить, какими они были.

— Очень подробные рисунки, — отозвался знакомый голос.

_Ты видел? Ты что-то вспомнил?_

Стив рискнул обернуться. Баки стоял позади, пряча руки в карманах куртки. К вечеру резко похолодало.

— У сыворотки есть свои преимущества.

— Там были портреты, — заметил Баки как бы между прочим, оглядывая мастерскую. — Ты мне польстил.

— Нисколько. Я всегда видел тебя таким, — Стив смутился и решил сменить тему. — Ты можешь спрашивать всё, что хочешь. Если что-то показалось тебе знакомым... 

— Стив. То, что я проник через окно, еще не значит, что я по-прежнему ничего не помню. 

Сердце отчаянно загрохотало.

— Значит, сработало?

— Не до конца. Кое-что нуждается в уточнении.

И Баки шагнул вперед. Поцелуй был сухим, колючим. И точно не дружеским.

Баки уже отступил, но Стив не спешил открывать глаза. 

— Как ты узнал? Этого же нет на картинах...

Чувствуя, как по его щеке скользят железные пальцы, Стив медленно поднял веки.

— В том-то и дело, — мягко усмехнулся Баки, — что есть.


End file.
